Wizard Story
by Storyexpert
Summary: The first in my books.
1. Chapter 1: New School

"Welcome to your new school, children." Said Headmaster Aphrodite

"What school is this now?" asked Alex. "All you said was this was a very unusual school."

Alex was a 14 year old boy. He was tall and had blond hair. He had light skin and blue-green eyes. He was friendly and smart. He also prided himself in finding new ways to cause mischief. He was wearing a gray hoodie with blue jeans and orange sneakers. Alex is skinny with some muscle but not much. He wasn't weak though, and lifted weights. He also had freckles.

"I was wondering that also," replied Fallon.

Fallon is a 13 year old girl. She is slightly shorter than Alex but still average for a 13 year old girl. She has blond hair and rich beautiful blue eyes. She also had light-pale skin and is very friendly and smart. She is also shy and was even surprised herself that she had said something in front of practically complete strangers. She wore a white beautiful top with unattached white sleeves. She also had dark gray pants and pink sneakers. She had a hairclip of a rose. Also, Fallon is a very very very beautiful girl. She had freckles.

"Shy girl eh?" whispered Roger. "We can all tell by your red cheeks."

Roger is a 13 ¾ year old boy. He was shorter than Alex but taller than Fallon. He has brown-ruby hair. He has over-tanned skin and brown eyes. He was very cunning and liked causing trouble. He wore a brown t-shirt with a black scarf. He had pepper-colored jeans and pale gray boots. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Alex.

"You three are the newest students at PWW." Said Aphrodite.

"What does that stand for?" asked Alex ignoring Roger's remark and Fallon's cheeks.

"Professional Wizarding Works!" cried Aphrodite.

The boys' jaws dropped. Fallon was still blushing from shyness. Aphrodite could tell they were all thinking the same thing. (Well maybe not Fallon as she was still blushing. )

"You are crazy!" cried Alex.

"Ah, so you wish to see proof?" questioned Aphrodite. "Very well."

And with that magic pulsed out of his palms and over the new students.

"Let me show you the school." Said Aphrodite.

He showed them all around. (I don't want to bore you with the tour since it isn't the point of these Wizard Story series.)

"So this is true, huh?" Alex replied finally convinced.

"Seems like fun!" cried Fallon unaware she had talked again. She blushed again.

"I must go now." Said Aphrodite. "Come to school tomorrow."

"School?" questioned Alex. "Where's that?"

But the headmaster was already gone leaving the new kids standing there in awe. And in Fallon's case embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Hardest Day

It was morning. 7:30 A.M. to be precise. Of course now it is 7:31. Anyway the newbies woke up ….

Alex hurried to Fallon's dorm first.

"Fallon Fallon!" he cried. "It's time for school!"

There was no answer.

He hurried to Roger's dorm.

"Wake up!" he cried.

Still no answer. He figured he should just hurry to school.

"Now where would it be?" he wondered.

"Hey, fresh meat!" cried a young boy. "Over here!"

"You new here?" asked Alex.

"Hah!" giggles the boy. "You seem stupid."

"You don't see nice." Said Alex. "Goodbye."

"You'll regret it, fresh meat."

"Hey, do you know where the school is?" asked Alex.

"That all depends." Replied a boy. "What element are you?"

"Element?" asked Alex. "I dunno."

The boy scoffed. Alex headed to the school place and made out Roger and Fallon.

"How'd you guys get h-?" started Alex. "Why are you both wearing green badges?"

"We were chosen as Life Wizards." Replied Roger. "Whipeee."

Fallon was just staring at her sneakers.

"Where can I be chosen?" asked Alex.

"Over there." Said Roger pointing. "Just ask Aphrodite.

"Hey, teacher." Said Alex cheerily.

"Ah ah!" Aphrodite seemed annoyed by the welcome. "Headmaster is my name."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." Said Alex apologetically.

"Elemental test I assume?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah, so what element am I?" Alex asked.

"You seem to be a life wizard."

"Cool."

Alex rushed back to Fallon and Roger.

"I'm a life wizard just like you guys!" Alex cheered excitedly.

Fallon was still staring at her shoes shyly whilst Roger was not very enthusiastic at all.

"Don't die of excitement." Alex said sarcastically.

"Heh, sorry." Roger said. "Just bored."

"Fallon you happy?"

"Yes."

"Shy ain't ya?"

"Yeah."

"She talked a lot more than last time."

Hope you like the books I write for you guys. I can make them longer than they are if you wish. By the way, characters in the series are based off my Wizard 101 account.


	3. Chapter 3: Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day. Yes. The day of love. And a twist. This is how it all started.

"Hi, Fallon!" said Alex cheerily.

There was a silence as Fallon was a bit less shy to Alex but still very shy.

"I made you a valentine." Alex said.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Fallon said.

"Not so shy now are ya?" Alex chuckled.

"Guess you cured me." Fallon giggled.

If I must remind you, Fallon is extremely very very beautiful and Alex is handsome. As I said in the first chapter. I can add their pictures as they appear in the game as my profile back to the story.

"Well, it's a special day." Alex said. "And you are—well—cute."

"Oh." Fallon said blushing. "You are too."

The two lovers held hands all the way to the party.

The Next Day

The love was over. Fallon and Alex weren't in love much anymore. Except for that little passion. But they couldn't figure out what it was. Well, at least not yet. Maybe in the later chapters I guess. But not yet. Forgot to mention. Inspiration credit to Angel of Dreams and Hope's Emma's Wizardly Adventure 2. Forgot to mention in the first couple chapters. Anyway…

"Hey, you!" a boy walked up to Alex. "You look like you can fight, let's duel!"

So they prepared for the duel and began. Fallon, being a person who believes in peace, just hoped nobody was hurt.

Alex casts firebolt. Stranger uses Mannashield. Stranger counters with Stormbolt. Alex falls to the floor. Alex casts Lightbomb. Alex gets up. Stranger uses Tornado Strike. Alex blocks with Mannashield. Mannashield breaks. Alex counters with Slash. Stranger is defeated.

"Happy now?" Alex says with a smirk.

They were all unaware that a crowd who had been watching, was now clapping for Alex.

"King of duels!" chanted the crowd.

"I'll duel you." Corfucius yells.

He's just a random guy I made up.

Alex casts Confusion. Corfucius casts breeze. Alex casts Criss-Cross. Alex casts Summon Fallon. Fallon casts Lifeburst. Alex casts Spec-Blast. Fallon follows up on Spec-Blast. Corfucius is defeated.

"YOU BASTARD!" screams Corfucius. "DIE NOW!"

Alex finds himself in a small jail cell in what seems to be a closet.

"Ah, damnit." Whispers Alex.


	4. Chapter 4: Alex Is Popular?

Now the fourth chapter.

"I think that fight changed me a bit," said Alex.

"How so?" asked Fallon.

"It may have made me popular," said Alex. "Is that possible?"

"I don't know," said Fallon. "I suppose."

"Hey, A-Dawg!" said a boy. "Who's your girl?"

"She's not my girlfriend," said Alex. "Just a friend that's a girl."

"Oh, well I guess you're free then," said the boy. "How about Sunday?"

"No thanks," said Fallon. "I don't think you're my type, sorry."

"Oh," the boy frowned. "Sorry."

"Who's he?" asked Fallon.

"I haven't an idea," replied Alex.

Now back to Alex being stuck in the closet. I know you were all waiting for this.

"Now how can I get out?" Alex asked himself. "No picks or magic will work here."

"Get up, worm!" screamed the boy.

"Where am I?" Alex demanded.

"My closet, what do you think?" said the boy.

"You say it like it's normal," said Alex.

"Now to the execution!" said the boy.

"Execution?" Alex said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hah!" the boy laughed. "You seem stupid."

Alex squinted since his vision was impaired. He saw that the boy was the brother of his (and Fallon's) attacker, Kili. He also noticed Fallon wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where was she?

"Where's Fallon?" Alex demanded.

"The cute girl?" replied Kili. "She's … somewhere."

"Don't call her 'cute'!" said Alex.

"Listen, roach," said Kili. "You're trapped and I'm not, so who's the one who should demand things?"

"Listen, now!" said Kili. "We're going to your execution and you can't do anything about it!"

"Yeah, but I can," said a voice.

Alex and Kili looked over and saw Roger. Roger stunned Kili and helped Alex out of the cage.

"Thanks, man," said Alex weakly.

"Shut up and run," replied Roger.

The boys ran and found the exit.

When they arrived at Wizard City.

"What's happened here?" asked Alex looking at the devastated town.

"Kili is hunting you," answered Aphrodite. "Run, young wizard!"

"Alex, wait up!" yelled a voice.

The boys looked and saw Fallon.

"Where've you been?" asked Alex.

"Not important right now!" said Fallon. "Just run!"

The trio ran and ran. They found Kili eventually.

"Hey, Kili!" yelled Alex. "Let's duel!"

"This'll be the easiest fight ever," said Kili. "I'm ready if you are."

"We've got your back, Alex," said Fallon and Roger.

"Ok then, let's start!" Alex said.

Ah, cliffhangers. Read the next chapter to find out what happens.


	5. Chapter 5: Caged Animals

And the duel begins…

Alex casts Epic Shield on himself. Kili casts Screambolt on Roger. Roger is stunned. Fallon casts Awaken on Roger. Kili casts Confusion on Alex. Alex casts Flamescreen on Fallon. Fallon is severely burnt. Fallon casts Healing Word on self. Kili charges up and Falcon Punches Fallon hard on her breasts. Fallon is defeated.

"Foul hit!" yelled Alex.

Fallon was on the floor. Apparently, the hit really hurt her.

"That was not a foul!" yelled Kili.

"Oh yeah?" yelled Alex. "Look at her!"

"I get that she can't take a hit!" said Kili.

"Because you committed a foul hit!" said Alex.

Kili casts Quick Death on Alex. Alex is defeated. Kili casts Quick Death on Roger. Roger is defeated.

Later that day.

"What happened?" moaned Alex holding his head.

They were in a Kili's cage again! Alex spotted Fallon trying to ease the pain in her breasts, and Roger trying to ease the pain in his neck.

"Are you okay, Fallon?" asked Alex. "That looked like it really hurt."

"It did," replied Fallon, still trying to comfort her breasts. "A lot."

"What about you, Roger?" asked Alex. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," answered Roger.

"Hello, gents and lady," said Kili. "Nice day, ain't it?"

"No," replied Roger.

"Ah, well anyway," started Kili. "I'd like to make you a deal, Fallon."

"What is it?" asked Fallon curiously.

"If you are my girlfriend," said Kili. "I will spare you."

"No thanks," replied Fallon.

"Private Whisper!" called Alex.

When they were sure Kili couldn't hear them, they starting whispering.

"Fallon, you should say yes," said Alex.

"But—why?" asked Fallon. "I don't want to be his girlfriend."

"If you're his girlfriend you can later pick the lock and get us out," said Alex. "It'd be the ultimate sacrifice."

"Fine," said Fallon. "But just until I can come back for you two."

"Good luck!" called Alex.

A few hours later …

"Okay, guys I'm back." Whispered Fallon.

She unlocked the cage and the trio jumped out the window.

"Finally free!" said Alex.

"Guys, let's go!" cried Alec.

"Alec?" Alex was surprised.

Alec is a tall boy 14 ½ year old boy. He is also Alex's step-brother. He has red-brown hair and red eyes. He's skinny yet muscular, and most girls' dream guy. He is intelligent and when angered, violent. He is a recruit in the Defensive Unit of Unicorn Way, or DUUW. He is very skillful but does not have a perfect battle record. He specializes in supporting teammates and weakening enemies.

"We don't have time, we have to escape to Wizard City," said Alex. "So get out of our way."

"That's why I'm here," said Alec. "Wizard City is under attack, and students unqualified to defend the town are being evacuated."

"What!?" yelled Alex.

Another cliffhanger …


	6. Chapter 6: War On Wizard City

"You must let us through," said Alex. "I will never forgive myself if I don't protect my people."

"You aren't getting in and that's that," said Alec.

"Then I have no choice," said Alex.

Alex casts Spirit Claw. Alec shields with Epic Shield. Alec casts Breakneck on Alex. Alex is stunned. Fallon casts Awaken on Alex. Roger casts Breakneck on Alec FIZZLE! Alec casts Insta-Fizzle on all enemies. Alec casts Destroy on Alex. Alex is defeated. Alec casts Destroy on Roger. Roger is defeated. Fallon counters with Poison Mist. Alec shields with Epic Shield. Alec reverses Fallon's attack. Fallon is defeated.

"You seem to have forgotten I am in the military," said Alec.

"Just let us pass," said Alex.

"Must I defeat you again?" asked Alec as politely as possible.

"You are crazy!" said Alex. "Let me pass!"

"You know I cannot do that," said Alec.

Alex charged towards Alec and was injured badly by Alec's Dark Sear spell.

"If you do not let me pass, I will destroy you," said Alex.

"Then let it be so," said Alec.

Alec casts Destroy on Alex. Alex is defeated.

"I don't have time for your silly games, Alex," said Alec. "I must get back to the war."

"And I want to help, so why won't you let me?" asked Alex.

"You could be killed," said Alec. "Anyway, I've got to go, don't think of any funny business."

And with that, Alec cast a thick magical barrier to insure the trio doesn't try to sneak in.

"I have an idea!" said Alex. "He didn't cast the Teleportation-Protection spell!"

The trio teleported into the battle and saw a warrior goblin flying past them, soaking them in blood.

"Ew gross!" said Fallon.

"You kidding?" said Alex. "This is awesome!"

"What the hell are you doing here!?" screamed Alec as he saw the trio.

"Teleportation, bro!" Alex chuckled.

"It's not funny!" yelled Alec.

"Don't worry we're here to help!"

Goblin uses Slice on Fallon. Fallon's leg is cut. Fallon casts Firebomb on Goblin. Goblin is defeated.

"You can't be here, leave now!" yelled Alec slicing off a zombie's head.

"Stand back I've got it!" said Aphrodite casting a giant bright white light that was blinding all of the troops, the trio, Alec, and the enemies.

Then, the spell disintegrated all of the attackers. The troops cheered, but Alec was still mad.

"I told you not to enter the grounds or the battle!" yelled Alec.

"But we were awesome!" said Alex high-fiving Roger.

Alec casts Demolish on Alex. Alex is defeated.

I think this may be a good time for another cliffhanger.

Oh, and if you made it this far, thanks and if you are wondering, my profile picture and the book covers of this series? The boy and girl? That is supposed to be (from left to right obviously) Fallon and Alex. (Alex's real name is Valdus.)


	7. Chapter 7: Special 01

Chapter 7: Special Dawn of Heroes

Note: Character names aren't the same. Alex will be playing Gladius. Fallon will be playing Ashley. Aphrodite will be playing Geno. Have fun!

Story so far: The trio (Gladius, Ashley, Geno) finished training at the Military Defense Academy. They are now invading the Central Goblin Hideout. They aren't armed and hope to find items along the way.

"Why wouldn't you bring swords and wands and daggers?" asked Geno.

"I don't have gold," said Gladius. "You know I'm an orphan."

"You couldn't be a beggar?" said Geno.

"I have a reputation," said Gladius. "I don't want to risk it."

"Halt, travelers!" said a goblin guard gruffly. "What business have you?"

Gladius walked up slowly to the guard. "I will kill you," he said.

The guard backed away. "Security!" yelled the guard. "We are under attack! Alert the king!"

Dozens of warrior goblins sprang out. "Here we go!" said Gladius.

Goblin stabs Gladius in the heart. Gladius is defeated. Ashley casts Bladestorm FIZZLE! Goblin stabs Ashley in the heart. Ashley is defeated. Geno casts Sacrificial Nuke. Geno is defeated. 6 goblins are defeated.

"That wasn't so tough!" said the guard. "Take the invaders to the king."

The King's Royal Hall. (Also known as the room of death.)

"Name and business," said the King.

"Gladius, Ashley, Geno," replied Gladius. "Business: Breaking and Entering mission."

"Ha!" laughed the king. "To the dungeon!"

In The Dungeon. (What's with all these skeletons and blood?)

"Smooth moves," said Geno angrily.

"Why don't you try to get us into a King's castle?" said Gladius.

"Well if I was," said Geno. "I wouldn't tell them the plan!"

And that's the end for now. None of the specials will be the same and none will be about the same topic.


End file.
